


How Fareeha Amari Found a Girlfriend and Learned to Always Knock Before Entering a Room

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Tracer, Vaginal Fingering, and also very horny, pharah is very nervous about personal relationships, this is the lewdest thing I've ever made, trans woman with a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: There can't have been many worse ways for Pharah to start an afternoon than walking in on her mother having sex with one of her best friends. Thankfully, Tracer's on hand to help cheer her up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Baccano can have titles that are 20 words long and weird as hell then I can too. Also, this follows on from I'm Feeling Young again. You probably don't have to read it to understand what's happening, but feel free to.

“How hard do you think it would be to convince Lucio to skate upside down inside of a big steel globe?” Tracer asked, flopping into a seat across from D.Va. She stopped moving entirely, before putting her console on the table and staring at Tracer.

“This is somehow the most sensible thing you have suggested today. I just wanted to make that clear.”

“I know. I thought I'd get all the daft stuff out of the way first.” Tracer leaned forward, stroking an imaginary beard, and D.Va started sighed at her. “So, do you have any actual ideas about my plan?”

“I don't think you would have to convince him so much as tell him. You'll probably have to find a big steel globe first though. Can't exactly make one yourself.” Tracer nodded. She'd already been searching for the location of one, and it felt good to know that D.Va was thinking along the same lines. She was about to ask if D.Va thought Torbjörn would be able build one for them when she saw Pharah rushing through the hall, heading outside.

“Wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?” Tracer asked, staring after her. “I'm gonna go check out what she's doing. We'll plan this more later mate.” D.Va gave her a quick thumbs up as she jumped out of her chair and headed for the exit, returning to her game. She left the building, and walked around it till she found Pharah leaning up against a wall, her eyes closed, muttering to herself. Tracer moved up quietly till she was close enough to touch her, and poked her in the side. Pharah jumped and screamed, then stared daggers at her. “Just wanted to see what you what you were doing,” Tracer laughed. Pharah sighed, slumping back against the wall.

“Why did you think that scaring me was the best way to find that out?”

“'Cause I thought it'd be funny.” Pharah rolled her eyes and huffed, causing Tracer to giggle again. “Seriously though, are you OK? You ain't looking too great.” Pharah shifted against the wall nervously before turning to Tracer

“Mercy asked me to grab Zarya and take her to her office for a check-up. So I headed to to her room, and when I went in...” Pharah trailed off, suddenly turning her head to the ground as a flush crept to her cheeks. It took Tracer a second to realise what must have happened, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning when she did.

“You walked in on your mum banging Zarya.” Pharah stared at Tracer, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form a sentence, and Tracer's smile kept getting bigger and bigger.

“How did you know that?” Pharah whispered, leaning in close to her. Tracer could see how red her face was, and it took everything she had not to start laughing.

“I walked in on them yesterday after they finished making out. Figured you wouldn't be reacting this bad if you'd done the same.” Pharah pulled back from her, leaning against the wall again and groaning. “You know it's not that big a deal right? Like, we're all adults and stuff, and we're all living in a tiny building. It was bound to happen at some point.”

“I was bound to walk in on my mother having sex with my best friend?” Pharah asked, and punched Tracer's shoulder when she started laughing. “This isn't funny.”

“It's very funny. And yeah, I think that with you not being a person who knocks on doors, that really was bound to happen. You've seen how those two have been looking at each other, right? I'm shocked it took this long.” Pharah kept groaning, and started moving towards the door before Tracer grabbed her. “Hey, c'mon. If you want some company, me and D.Va were gonna have some drinks and play some games. Would probably help take your mind off your mum sitting on Zarya's face.” Pharah stared at her, mouth hanging open, and Tracer pumped her fist and wooped. “Fucking knew it!”

“How the fuck could you have possibly known that?” Tracer was walking backwards, and Pharah started following her, still staring.

“Speaking from experience, a broken leg really limits the fun positions you can do. Plus, I know Zarya loves that.” She was sure that Pharah blushed a little at that, and she started laughing again. “So, you wanna hang with me and D.Va for the night or not?” Pharah sighed, and gave Tracer a little grin that made her feel suddenly very warm.

“Fine. I don't think I'm going to get many better offers anyway.” Tracer cheered again, and dragged Pharah back to the hall by the sleeve.

“Nice. We'll grab D.Va and some snacks, and then you better get ready for me to kick your arse!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pharah smiled as Tracer groaned and collapsed back on to the bed, controller falling from her hands. After they had got to D.Va's room, Tracer had suggested that they play her football game, seeing as it was a sport that they both enjoyed. Pharah hadn't played one in years, but Tracer explained the controls, and promised to go easy on her.

“Do you two want any more drinks?” D.Va asked, patting Tracer on the head. Pharah nodded, and Tracer grunted and gave a thumbs up. “I don't know what you expected,” D.Va laughed, walking out of her room. Pharah had just won her third game in a row by the largest margin so far, and she was starting to feel sorry for her.

“Maybe it's just beginners luck?” she chuckled, finishing off the last of her beer. She felt a gentle punch on her leg, and saw Tracer glaring up at her in mock anger. “We can play something else if you're not having fun you know.”

“It's not that I'm not having fun,” Tracer sighed, pushing herself back up. “I just thought that I'd win for once. I'm used to losing against D.Va because she's like, chuffing amazing. Didn't expect to get humped by you too.”

“It's nice to know how confident you are in my abilities. But seriously, do you have something co-operative? It'd be nice to not have to deal with you shouting when I do well.” Tracer stuck her tongue out at Pharah, but hopped off the bed and started rummaging through the pile of games on the floor. Pharah watched as she bent over in front of her, and felt her cheeks suddenly heat up. Tracer's shorts were hugging tightly against her, and Pharah couldn't stop herself from staring.

_God she has a cute butt._

“Got the drinks.” Pharah's gaze snapped to the door to find D.Va standing there, smirking at her. She hoped that her blush wasn't as obvious as it felt as D.Va handed a beer to Tracer, before turning to Pharah and winking. “Saved the coldest one for you. Looks like you need it.” Pharah was incredibly thankful that Tracer couldn't see her face as she cracked open the can and started chugging it. D.Va laughed and crouched down next to Tracer, sipping at her drink. “Anything in particular that you're looking for?”

“I was hoping for something co-op, but I don't know what most of these are. Too old for me.” Tracer sighed, rummaging through the increasingly messy pile. “Why don't you keep all these on a thumb drive or something? So much easier to find things.” D.Va glared at her, setting her drink to the side.

“Physical copies have cool box art, cool instruction manuals, and are just better.” She started grabbing games and setting them to the side in a neat stack. “Also, you wouldn't have as much of a problem finding things if you weren't such a slob and actually tried to organise things.” Pharah watched her consider her stack, before she pulled out a game and handed it to Tracer. “This is amazing and we're playing it. Just let me get my Gamecube and the controllers.” Pharah stared at the box in Tracer's hand, suddenly feeling a little bit lost.

“What's a Gamecube?”

 

~

 

Tracer had been a bit confused by the weird pads at first, but D.Va explained that they were actually hand held consoles, and that there were special cables to connect them to the Gamecube to play the game. Seemed a bit convoluted to her, but it got set up quick enough, and the game itself seemed pretty cool so far, if a little fuzzy on the big screen. What was more confusing was D.Va spreading herself out on the edge of her bed instead of her seat like she normally would. Tracer had to move up when D.Va started kicking her, and now she was pushed up right next Pharah. Rubbing arms with the muscular Egyptian was pretty enjoyable as far as she was concerned, and Pharah said she was fine with it, even if she did look uncomfortable, but it was still kinda weird, and a little bit distracting. D.Va kept talking about the history of the game, and it was pretty interesting, but Tracer was struggling to pay attention to her between playing the game, the drink in her system, and the warm woman pressed in to her.

“It's one of the most fun games in the series in my opinion, and it really sucks that it didn't do well. You can't really expect people to go out and buy 3 link cables and 3 GBA's to play one Zelda game, but still.” Tracer opened up a chest, and found a lantern. She didn't really know what she could do with it, but she walked over to the patch of grass D.Va's character was standing in to test something. “There are some 4 Swords ROMs out there that have been redesigned to work with tablets and stuff, and they're cool but I still really love ...” D.Va trailed off as Tracer lit the grass around her on fire, watching her character burn to death. Pharah started giggling, and Tracer quickly ran over and grabbed everything she had dropped. “Why?”

“I wanted to see what the torch would do.” Pharah was starting to laugh harder, and Tracer watched her lift her hand to her mouth as her body started shaking. While she was distracted, D.Va threw a bomb at her and blew her up. “What the hell?!” Tracer shouted, causing Pharah to snort loudly.

“Now we're even. So, grab the lantern, and burn down the STOP SETTING ME ON FIRE!” D.Va screamed, dropping bombs behind her as she ran away from Tracer.

“Stop trying to blow me up!” Tracer yelled back, chasing her around the map. Pharah's character had been blown up a couple of times while Tracer had chased D.Va around, neither of them were really paying attention to her. Tracer felt a finger press in to her side and yelped, shooting up off the bed. She turned and saw Pharah staring at her, still giggling.

“This is fun, but could we maybe move on and do some other parts of the game?” she asked, hand still hovering by Tracer's side. “Or do I need to see how ticklish you are?” Tracer gulped, tempted to ignore her just to see how she would go with that threat. She decided against it, not wanting to risk what had been a fun night by possibly making things awkward for all of them.

“Truce?” Tracer asked, turning to D.Va, watching her sigh.

“Let's see how much of this we can get done before you decide to be an idiot again.” As Tracer got ready to start playing again, she felt D.Va lean over and whisper in to her ear. “You know you're blushing, right?”

 

~

 

They managed through quite a lot of the game, or at least Pharah thought they did. Things would sometimes get held up when Tracer would blow them up, but it was still a lot of fun. Pharah had gotten through quite a few drinks as the night went on as well, and was feeling quite a pleasant buzz. It had been a long time since she had just had some drinks with Tracer, and she was having a great time. Eventually though, D.Va turned off the console and went to bed, and the two of them had ended up in Tracer's room.

“Thanks for asking me to hang out with you tonight,” Pharah sighed, laying back on Tracer's bed with her eyes closed, listening to the music she'd put on. It was soft and quiet, and Pharah suddenly felt quite tired. “I don't think anything else I could have done would have been nearly as much fun.” Pharah heard Tracer chuckle, and opened her eyes to find hern kneeling next to her on the bed, looking down at her.

“I'm glad,” Tracer said, smiling at her, and Pharah felt heat rising in her cheeks. “It was kinda cute when you were all freaked out, but this is probably better.” Tracer collapsed on to the bed, and started to cuddle in to Pharah's side. “I've missed hanging out with you like this. It feels like it's been forever since we did.” Pharah turned to lay on her side, wrapping an arm around the Tracer and pulling her in for a hug.

“Since when did you get so sappy?” she chuckled.

“You know I'm an emotional drunk,” she pouted. “It's not fair to expect anything else of me.” Pharah started to giggle again, staring at Tracer's face. In the low light, she could just make out the freckles dotted across her face, and the soft, fuzzy hair on her cheeks.

_You're so pretty._

“So are you,” Tracer answered, smiling at her. Pharah saw a blush spread across her face, and felt the heat rising in her own.

“I, I didn't, uh,” she stammered, mouth going dry as she tried to figure out how to respond, but Tracer started giggling.

“It's alright. What's the point of being drunk with a pretty lady if you're not gonna tell her she's pretty, yeah?” She felt Tracer's hand move up to her face, brushing her braid back over her ear. “Seriously, you're gorgeous. I could lay here all night looking at you.” Pharah wasn't sure how to respond, wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but she knew she had to say something.

“Is there anything else you'd want to do?” Pharah whispered, staring at Tracer's lips. She felt her thumb run across the tattoo under her eye, tracing it's shape. She was too nervous to move, scared that anything she did might ruin the moment.

“I'd like to kiss you,” Tracer answered, pressing herself closer till their faces were nearly touching. “Would you like that?” she whispered, and Pharah bit her lip, her body feeling like it was burning up. She wanted to say something cool, but her mind was blank. All she could think about was how much she wanted this, and she nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Tracer's lips touch her own softly at first, as the hand that had been tracing across her face pushed back in to her hair. Slowly, she felt Tracer start to become more forceful, pressing in to her more and more. She rolled on to her back and pulled Tracer on top of her, moving one hand up to the back of her head while the other grabbed her ass. She heard Tracer gasp, and gasped herself when she felt a tongue brush against her lips. She opened her mouth and felt it brush against her own tongue, squeezing Tracer tighter against her as she moaned. She kept a tight grip on Tracer's ass, trying to think of something else to do when she felt a leg push up between her own and a hand pushing under her shirt, both stopping short of where they were needed. Tracer pulled back from her, staring down at her and breathing heavily.

“Is this OK Fareeha?” she asked, and Pharah nodded, licking her lips.

“Please Lena. I need this.” She saw the grin on Tracer's face, and closed her eyes, gasping as she felt Tracer's knee push in to her, her hand squeezing her breast. She moaned into her mouth, gasping when she felt teeth clenching on her lower lip, grinding herself against Tracer's thigh. She felt her muscles start to tighten as waves of heat moved up her body, and knew that she was getting close. She could feel Tracer kiss down her jaw and on to her neck, hearing herself start babbling as she felt a gentle bite on her neck, as her nipple was pinched, as she felt Tracer's leg start to rub circles against her. Suddenly, her orgasm crash through her body, and she pulled Tracer into a crushing embrace, biting in to her shoulder and squeezing her thighs around her leg as tightly as she could. She could hear Tracer talking to her, brushing a hand through her hair, but she couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. Eventually, her body started to relax, and her body collapsed back on to the bed as she felt Tracer lift off of her. She wanted to say something, to tell her how good it was, but she was too tired to do anything, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tracer stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, bringing a hand up to touch the bruise Pharah had left on her shoulder. She could see the marks her teeth had left, and smiled as she thought about how strongly Pharah had squeezed her as she came. She hoped that she would get a chance to do it again. She moved her hand to her chest, tracing it along scar that travelled down her sternum. It was still odd to see the blue glow of her new accelerator under her skin, but it was also reassuring. Winston had called it a “Quality of Life” upgrade, and she had to agree. She still needed to wear the harness on missions to shift, but being able to take it off when she was home had been a vast improvement over the years she was stuck in it. It certainly made things like last night a lot easier.

She pulled on a t-shirt and some boxers before leaving the bathroom, and saw Pharah sitting up in the bed. Her hair was a mess, and a hint of a blush seemed to appear when she saw that Tracer wasn't wearing any trousers. Tracer grinned, stretching out so that her short rode up and showed off her stomach, enjoying the effect that she was having on her.

“So, you got any plans for the day, or are you just gonna keep staring at me?” She started laughing when Pharah started stammering, and walked over to the closet. “Actually, I have a couple of things to get done, so you won't be able to do the second anyway,” she said, pulling some shorts out of the closet. She leaned in front of Pharah's face, pulling them on and grinning at her. “Do you maybe wanna meet up later? Can grab some dinner or something if you'd like.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that,” she replied, a blush deepening on her face. Tracer laughed and hugged her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Wicked! Totally wicked! It's a date!” She backed out of the room, blowing kisses and winking at Pharah, and felt her legs go weak beneath her as she closed the door behind her. She'd never admit how nervous she had been about how that would go, but it didn't matter now. She needed to meet up with Zarya to go get groceries, and plan what to cook for her date tonight. She almost skipped down the hall, giggling away to herself.

_I've got a date with Fareeha Amari!_

Zarya was waiting by the box-truck, wearing a flannel shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. Tracer had wondered if she would be there after what happened with her leg, but Mercy must have cleared her. They were supposed to be as incognito for these trips, seeing as they were technically breaking a number of international laws by being in Overwatch, and this was probably as close as Zarya was gonna get for that. As for herself, so long as no one saw the lights in her chest, she could blend into a crowd pretty well. One of the advantages of being a tiny woman. A cap was slapped on to her head when she got near the truck, and they started on the two hour trip, Zarya volunteering to drive. Sitting in the passenger seat, Tracer noticed a hint of a bruise peeking above her collar, and started chuckling softly.

“So, you had a good time with Ana last night then?” Zarya looked at her with a confused look on her face, and Tracer tapped her neck. “Collar ain't quite covering your love-bite luv.” She pulled her collar up and grinned as her cheeks started to turn pink.

“If you must know, I had a lovely time.” Tracer watched her bite her bottom lip, before a massive, toothy smile spread across her face. “Ana's amazing. Really, really amazing.” Zarya started laughing, and Tracer groaned, flopping back in her seat.

“God, you're such a big softy. Still, you're not the only one who had a good time. Look at this,” Tracer said, pulling the neck of her shirt aside to show off her bruise. Zarya glanced at it and turned back to the road, letting out a low whistle.

“Shit. Someone tried to eat you. That thing's massive.” Tracer grinned, crossing her arms and puffing out her chest. She really was proud of this one. “So, was it Pharah?” She looked up at Zarya, opening her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. “I knew it! You've been pining after her for ages.”

“I don't know what you're talking about. I don't pine for women.” She heard Zarya chuckling next to her, and couldn't keep the grin from her own face. “Pharah was really great though. I need to think of something good to cook for her tonight.”

“Potato curry. It's the only thing you can cook well.”

“I can cook other things! Anyway, I can't do curry for a first date. That's like, something for when we're comfortable together and stuff.” She heard Zarya cooing next to her and rolled her eyes.

“Aww, look at you getting all domestic and sappy. Never thought I'd see the day.” Tracer punched her arm lightly, causing Zarya to chuckle again. “If you want a suggestion, do pasta. I can help you if you need it. Just don't use too much garlic.” Zarya's hand landed on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I hope it goes great tonight.” Tracer sighed again, feeling herself start to blush.

“You're such a softy. And thanks.” She reached up and gave her hand a squeeze, smiling. “Remember that we've got our HRT on Monday, yeah?”

“I'll make sure to remind you on the day.”

“Thanks.” She relaxed back in to her seat, closing her eyes. “I'm gonna have a nap for a bit. Really didn't get enough sleep last night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Winston working away to try and create something that would make Tracer's day to day life a bit easier. I'm probably gonna write about them being buddies more in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Pharah ran into her mother a few hours after Tracer had left. She'd showered and read and blasted music loud enough to leave her ears ringing, but she couldn't find anything to help with her nerves about the date. As long as it had been since she had been as intimate with someone as she was last night, it had been longer since she had been on a date, and she was terrified that she was going screw it up somehow. She liked Tracer, really liked her, and she wanted this to go right, but thinking about that right now just made her feel like she was going to be sick. She had finally decided to try working out till she was too tired to think about anything, but as she walked to the gym, she heard her mother's voice behind her.

“Fareeha!” Ana shouted, and Pharah turned to find her mother jogging over to her from the mess hall. “I've been looking for you. Where have you been all day?” Pharah played with her hair, hoping that none of the marks that Tracer had left on her neck were visible.

“I've just been relaxing. The last couple of days have been a bit … stressful.” She could have sworn that her mother rolled her eye, but before she could say anything more, she was interrupted.

“Could we talk for a bit? Somewhere more private?” Pharah sighed and nodded, heading back to her room. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but maybe feeling incredibly awkward would stop her feeling nervous. Closing the door behind her, she sat on her bed and looked up at her mother.

“Well? Is this about what I think it's about?” Ana sighed, and she definitely rolled her eye this time.

“Why must you be so dramatic about this?” she asked, throwing her hands into the air. “Yes, it's about my relationship with Zarya, and by the way, it's rude to barge in to someone's room without knocking. Who knows what you could have seen.” Pharah stared at her mother in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

“Seriously? Her leg was broken. I wasn't expecting her to be up to much. Plus, I think I might have seen everything there is to see.” She saw her mother smirk at her, suddenly regretting the comment.

“Trust me when I tell you that you barely saw anything,” Ana laughed, and Pharah covered her face with her hands, trying desperately not to think of what her mother meant by that. She heard her sigh, and felt her bed move as she sat next to her. “I didn't want to have an argument. I really didn't.” Pharah uncovered her eyes and looked at her, wondering if she should say something. “Zarya means a lot to me, and I think … I hope that what I have with her will go on for a long time. I'm not going to ask for your permission or approval, but it would be nice for me if you could be OK with this.” Pharah carefully took hold of her mother's hand, squeezing it gently.

“I'm fine with it. Really. You two deserve to be happy.” She saw a small smile spread across her mothers face, and couldn't keep herself from grinning slightly. “But it was still really awkward for me to walk in on the two of you having sex. You can understand that right.” Her mother chuckled at her, and she sighed again.

“Oh honey, of course. I remember how awkward it was when I walked in on you mas-”

“We really don't need to talk about that!” Pharah interrupted, causing her mother to laugh even harder. If nothing else, this embarrassment was making it impossible for her to feel nervous. Just as she thought it couldn't get worse, the bottom dropped out of her stomach as her mother brushed back the hair she was using to cover her hickeys.

“Judging by these, I haven't been the only one having fun, have I?” she smirked, and Pharah prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her there and then. “I hope that you used protection.” Pharah groaned and covered up her ears, curling up in to a ball on her bed.

“I'll give you anything to end this conversation right now,” she mumbled from between her knees, and felt her mother pat her on the head, laughing as she walked out of her room. She stayed there for a while, trying to compose herself before she left, but when she opened her door, she found a bag of condoms sitting outside her door, with a note from her mother telling her to always be safe. She picked it up and placed the bag on her desk before curling back up on her bed, wondering how she could avoid ever speaking to her mother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana Amari is the kind of mother who overshares and nothing can convince me otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to the store took longer than they had thought it would, and Tracer was suddenly really grateful for Zarya's offer of help. She was going to need to rush to get everything done on time now, and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Zarya was still sorting out the truck as she started chopping up the vegetables, and Pharah walked in to the kitchen, asking what they were going to be having.

“Uh uh, it's a surprise.” She lifted herself up and gave Pharah a quick kiss, delighting in the blush that appeared on her face. “I think we could maybe have this in my room? Get a bit of privacy for it, yeah?” she whispered, hoping for a similar reaction. Instead, she felt a hand slip down her back to grab her arse, and was pulled into another kiss, moaning as she felt Pharah's tongue brush against her lips. Tracer gasped as she pulled back, staring down at her.

“It's not fair if you're the only one who does any teasing,” she whispered back, her cheeks almost as red as Tracer's must have been. She started to lean in for another kiss, but shot up as a cough sounded from behind her. Zarya was standing in the doorway, holding a sack of potatoes and grinning

“Maybe save that for after the date, yeah?” she chuckled, and Pharah nodded and stared at the ground, her face glowing. Tracer squeezed her hand softly, and gave her a quick hug.

“I'll send you a message when it's all ready. Just relax till then.” Pharah nodded again, and left the room, before popping her head back through the door.

“Zarya! Do you want to work out together tomorrow morning?” Zarya turned and gave her a thumbs up, and Pharah smiled before popping back out of the door. The big Russian grinned at Tracer as she handed some canned tomatoes to her.

“Make sure you don't tire her out too much tonight. I'll want a bit of competition from her tomorrow.” She rolled her eyes and sighed, starting to chop the vegetables again.

“Right, because she's going to be the one who's getting tired out in that situation.” Zarya snorted, handing her the rest of the vegetables that she needed. “Once I've got everything started, can you finish it up for me? I want to get my room ready.”

“Of course,” she answered, squeezing her shoulder. “Anything for a friend.”

 

~

 

Pharah headed over to Tracer's room after she had gotten her message, her stomach a bundle of nerves. She'd put on some heels and a little black dress that she hadn't worn in years, feeling slightly self-conscious when she realised how tight it was. Still, it was the nicest thing she owned, and she wanted to look good for this. She just hoped she wasn't overdressed.

She knocked on the door, and after a couple of seconds it opened. Tracer was standing in the entrance, and Pharah felt herself blush when she saw how handsome she looked. She was wearing black trousers a slim white shirt that lightly hugged her body. Pharah looked up to see her eyes darting rapidly across her own body, her cheeks glowing brightly. She smiled as she realised the effect she was having on her, and lifted a hand to cup her face, turning it up to her.

“So, I'm guessing you like what see?” she whispered, feeling the heat radiating off of her. She leaned in for a kiss before Tracer could answer, brushing her tongue against her lips, before pulling away, leaving a trace of her red lipstick behind.

“You look amazing,” Tracer answered, and Pharah started to feel her face heat up.

“So do you.” She walked in to the room, closing the door behind her, not looking away from her. “So handsome.” Tracer grinned up at her, grabbing her hand and leading her over to a table that had been set up in the middle of the room. There were candles burning around the room to provide light, and Pharah saw that they were going to be eating pasta. Her chair was pulled out for her, and Tracer poured them each a glass of wine before sitting across from her. She was as nervous as Pharah had ever seen her, and she reached a hand across the table to grab hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “This all looks fantastic. You've done a great job.” She saw Tracer smile, and withdrew her hand to grab the cutlery.

“Thanks. But we should probably try the food before you start dishing out any compliments.”

 

~

 

Dinner went wonderfully. The food was good, the wine was better, and Tracer couldn't be happier with the company. They chatted about their families, their friends, sharing stories about old missions. Tracer had known Pharah long enough that she had heard some it before, and she was sure that the reverse was true as well, but she was happy to listen to them anyway. She could have listened to Pharah talk about anything. And even the old stories felt different this time. More intimate. All she hoped was that Pharah was feeling the same way.

“Do you want to do this again?” Pharah asked, and Tracer looked up from her food, seeing a blush that was visible on her face even in the dim light. “I've really enjoyed tonight, and I'd like to do it again. Or something else, if you want. Some.” She waited for a response, and Tracer feel the table moving slightly from what she assumed was Pharah's shaking leg. She always did that when she was nervous.

“Of course I would. Tonight's been great.” She grinned when she saw Pharah sigh and push her hands through her hair. “Were you really that nervous about my answer? Who wouldn't want to go out with you? You're amazing.” Pharah turned her head away, but Tracer saw the massive grin spreading across her face.

“You're amazing. You're weird and loud and kinda irritating, but still. Amazing and handsome and smart and funny.” Tracer didn't expect the string of compliments, and she felt herself start to blush along with Pharah. “How could I not be nervous about this?” Tracer smiled, and stood up to walk around next to her, placing her hands on her face and staring down at her.

“You're gorgeous, and strong, and smart, and so, so brave. There's no-one I'd trust to have my back more than you, luv. So yes, I definitely want to go on more dates with you.” She felt the heat radiating through Pharah's cheeks, and started giggling. “You're also the most easily embarrassed person I have ever met.”

“That's not fair,” she pouted, sticking her tongue out. “More embarrassing things happen to me than most people.”

“Like your mum leaving you a bag of condoms after she sees all the love-bites I left on your neck?” Pharah groaned and pushed her face into Tracer's chest, causing her to laugh even harder. “Someone's eager.” She pulled back quickly, her cheeks bright red in the candlelight, starting to apologise. “Hey, it's cool. Nothing to be sorry for. Didn't mean to tease you like that.” Pharah took hold of one of her hands and stared at the ground. “Look, I know that things got hot and heavy yesterday, but there's no pressure for tonight, yeah? We can go at whatever pace you want.” Pharah mumbled something, nuzzling her face against Tracer's hand. “You're being too quiet luv. Gonna have to speak up if-” She was cut-off, stifling a moan as Pharah sucked on one of her fingers, looking up into her eyes. She stood up, and Tracer found herself staring down at Pharah as she slowly removed her finger from her mouth, keeping hold of her hand.

“I … I want you.” Her face was glowing, and she pressed Tracer's hand against it as she leaned down closer to her, stopping just before their lips touched. “I want you so bad,” she whispered, and pushed her lips on to Tracer's, brushing her tongue over them. Tracer moaned, letting Pharah enter her mouth while her hands groped down her back, feeling her muscles tense under her dress. She pulled the hem of her dress up, finding bare flesh underneath when she squeezed her arse. She broke of from the kiss, staring up at her in amazement.

“No panties?” Pharah turned her head away, biting her lip, and Tracer lifted a hand to her cheek, gently pulling her back. “You are a blessing,” she whispered, gently pushing her backwards till she was standing at the edge of the bed. “Maybe we should take this off as well?” she asked, reaching a hand up to her zipper. Pharah swallowed and nodded, and Tracer slowly pulled it down, before stepping back, an idea forming in her head. “I think it would be fun if we both watched each other undress at the same time. Keep things even.” She licked her lips as she started unbuttoning her shirt, watching Pharah stare at her, before she smiled and reached behind herself.

“That does sound fun,” she chuckled, pulling the zip down and slowly pushing the dress down her body. Tracer gulped when she saw the lacy red bra Pharah was wearing, nearly tearing off her buttons as she tried to take off her shirt faster, not wanting to be left behind. She let it drop to the floor as Pharah stepped out of her dress, standing back up to her full height, stopping for a second before starting to take off her bra. Tracer stared at her body, feeling like she was going to start drooling as she worked her way up from her massive thighs to her chiselled abs, finally staring at her breasts as she let her bra fall down to the floor. They were so much larger than her own, so much prettier, and she couldn't wait to touch them. She looked up and realised that Pharah was staring at her own chest, feeling a blush spread across her face to match Pharah's.

“You're so hot,” Tracer whispered, and Pharah started giggling, sitting down on the bed, mumbling something as she started sliding one of her stockings down her leg. Tracer bent over, keeping her eyes on Pharah as bent over to untie her shoes and kicked them off, before hooking her thumbs into her trousers and boxers, pulling them down and stepping out of them in a quick movement, standing naked in front of her. She watched Pharah stare at her and drop a stocking to the floor, and she placed her hands at the top of the other one, leaning in for a kiss. “Let me get this one for you, yeah?” She knelt down in front of her, pushing her hands up enough to brush against her pubic hair before returning to her stocking and slowly rolling it down her leg, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She looked up and saw Pharah chewing on her lip, staring at her hungrily, and she started to suck and bite her thigh, enjoying the noises that her lover made as she travelled down. Finally, she removed it, gently kissing Pharah's toes, before crawling on top of her as she pushed herself up to the bed. Pharah lifted a hand, running it along the scar on her chest.

“I've never had a chance to see this,” she said, resting her hand against the glow coming from her skin. “It's so pretty.” Tracer felt slightly relieved that it didn't freak her out, but any thoughts on that vanished as she felt Pharah's other hand gently wrap around her penis. She stifled back a moan when she ran her thumb over the head of it, looking down at Pharah to see that she was grinning. “I like this too,” she mumbled, and Tracer giggled at her attempted dirty talk, lowering herself till her mouth was at Pharah's neck.

“That's nice, but I wanna make you feel good first,” she whispered, pushing her hand between her legs and feeling how wet she was. Pharah gasped, and Tracer kissed her shoulder, sucking gently to leave a mark. “I wanna eat you out. Do you want that?” Pharah smiled nervously at her and nodded, and Tracer kissed her, pushing her tongue in to her mouth and slipping a finger inside of her. “Good. If you want me to do anything different, let me know. I want this to be as good for you as it can be.” She pushed Pharah flat on to the bed, and started kissing down her neck to her shoulder, biting her gently as she moved down towards her breasts. Pharah moaned as she slowly pumped her finger into her, and it almost tempted Tracer to stop taking her time.

Instead, she kissed down to her right breast, gently squeezing the other with her free hand as she kissed around her nipple. As she finally brought her mouth to Pharah's nipple, she slipped another finger inside of her, twisting them around each other, delighting in the moan that escaped her throat as her back arched off of the bed. She sucked Pharah's nipple in to her mouth, pinching the other one, listening to the noises she was making to determine whether to go harder or softer, feeling how she clenched around her fingers. She kept going, switching her mouth between breasts, slowly fingering her until she started to taste the sweat forming on her breasts, and felt her start to clamp down around her fingers. When she was as close to the edge as Tracer thought she could take her, she lifted her head from her chest, and slowly pulled her fingers from her body. Pharah was panting, and groaned in frustration as she lifted her head to look at her. Without breaking eye contact, Tracer brought her fingers to her mouth, and sucked one of them in, moaning as she tasted her lover on it. She smirked at Pharah, pulling her finger from her own mouth and moving it towards her.

“You taste incredible,” she purred, brushing her finger against her lips. “Do you want to try?” Pharah hesitated for a moment, then licked along the length of her finger before sucking on it, staring up at her. Tracer moaned again, and pulled her hand back, dropping to her lover's stomach as she started licking and kissing a trail down her abs. She kept her eyes facing up as she moved down her body, watching how Pharah's breath hitched when she bit in to her or sucked on her skin, tasting her sweat. Her body was incredible, and Tracer could have spent hours there, touching her muscles, running her tongue along her washboard abs, but she had somewhere else she needed to be. She moved down till her head was between Pharah's legs, her mouth hovering over her. She could see the wetness clinging to her hair, could smell how ready she was, and she hooked her arms under her legs, gripping her waist tightly as she took a long slow lick along the top of her thigh. She sucked and nibbled on it, and as she moved to the other thigh, she heard Pharah moan, and felt a hand grip the back of her head.

“Please stop teasing me,” Pharah panted, staring down at her. Tracer grinned, letting Pharah push her head into position, before slowly dragging her tongue through her folds. She heard Pharah moan, feeling her hair tickle her cheeks as she pushed her tongue inside of her. She closed her eyes, feeling Pharah's wetness soaking her tongue and face, moaning as the taste and smell overpowered her. She felt Pharah's grip tighten on her hair, her thighs twitching and trying to squeeze her head, and she thought that she might be able to get off on just this. Slowly, she pulled her tongue back, replacing it with two curled fingers as she gently licked her clit. She felt Pharah's body tense and jerk as she slowly dragged her tongue around it, doing what she could to hold her still. She started pumping her fingers into her, curling them up, feeling her body tighten around them. She heard Pharah start babbling when she sucked her clit into her mouth, circling it with her tongue, and she lifted her eyes to watch Pharah panting, squeezing her breast with her free hand. She let go of her leg, moving her free hand up to pinch Pharah's nipple as she sucked her clit harder, and heard Pharah start to groan loudly, before any sound she made was cut out by her thighs clenching against her head. Her hips bucked up, and her body clamped down on Tracer's fingers, keeping them inside her. She kept licking and sucking on Pharah's clit as she was trapped there, closing her eyes, riding out the pressure that felt like it was going to crush her skull.

Gradually, she felt Pharah's body start to relax, her legs loosening enough for her to start moving her head again. She pulled her fingers out, and moved down to lick at her entrance a bit more, getting a final taste before her head was pushed away from it. She untangled herself from Pharah's legs before pushing herself up, looking down at Pharah. She was still panting, and had actually managed to sweat an outline of herself on to the sheets. Tracer climbed her body slowly, leaving gentle kisses along it, till she got to Pharah's face, where she looked down at her, smiling.

“So, did you enjoy that?” she teased, and Pharah finally opened her eyes, rolling them as she sighed. Tracer cupped her face in her hands, and they looked in to each other's eyes for a moment, before Pharah started to giggle.

“Your face is a mess,” she laughed, pulling her in for a kiss, before quickly licking her cheek, making Tracer too. Suddenly, she felt herself get flipped on to her back, Pharah straddling her, still panting. “That was incredible,” she whispered, leaning down to lick her other cheek. “Now I want to make you feel good. So tell me what to do.” Tracer saw how nervous Pharah was, and stroked a hand across her face. “Should I go down on you as well.”

“Maybe another time,” she replied, pulling her down till their faces were almost touching. She wanted to make Pharah as comfortable as possible, so she decided to be straightforward with her. “I want you to give me a handjob, and kiss along my neck and ears. Is that OK?” Pharah smiled down at her and nodded, sliding to the side of her body, kissing her lips gently. Tracer felt her hand brush down her stomach before gripping her penis, moaning as Pharah's thumb brushed across it's tip.

“Is that good?” she asked, and Tracer nodded. Pharah smiled, and started to kiss along Tracer's neck. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans as she felt Pharah sucking on her neck, moving up to her ear. She started pumping her shaft, gripping it tightly, and Tracer knew that she wasn't going to last long. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly when Pharah licked her earlobe, and she seemed to take the hint, concentrating on licking and kissing it, causing Tracer to moan more. She started to breath more heavily, feeling her body tense up, and tried to tell Pharah.

“I'm… I'm gonna...” she panted, but couldn't finish her sentence. Pharah bit gently down on her ear as she flicked her tongue across it, and Tracer arched her back, closing her eyes gasping as she came. Pharah kept licking her ear and gripping her penis as she shot out her cum, stopping when she collapsed back on to the bed. She felt Pharah's finger drag through the puddle of cum that had formed on her stomach, and opened her eyes to watch Pharah licking one of them clean, blushing heavily.

“It was so hot when you did it, I thought I'd try it too,” she whispered, lifting another finger to Tracer's mouth. She saw her cum dripping from it, and sucked the finger into her mouth, tasting herself. Pharah kept staring at her, removing her hand before leaning in for another gentle kiss, cuddling in to her side. “That was incredible. You're amazing Lena.” Tracer giggled, turning over to wrap an arm around her.

“Normally you'd just stick to Tracer luv.” She saw a blush spread across Pharah's face.

“I can call you that if you want. It's just … Lena felt more intimate.” Tracer felt her heart beat faster, and kissed her cheek softly.

“You're right. It does feel more intimate. More appropriate.” She stroked her hand along Pharah's cheek, resting it next to her tattoo. “You were pretty incredible too Fareeha.” Pharah blushed again, smiling.

“I think I messed up your sheets a bit,” she giggled, looking over at the imprint of her body that had been left next to them.

“It's ok,” she yawned, closing her eyes. “I'll change them tomorrow. You should get showered before you train with Zarya too. She'll notice the smell if you don't.” Pharah groaned and cuddled her tighter, and she chuckled softly, wrapped in her arms as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it finishes with one of the lewdest things I've ever written. I hope you've all enjoyed it. My next thing is gonna be a bit different I think.


End file.
